


RR 策畫

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381





	RR 策畫

身為軍隊中的統籌領導階層，馬斯坦古做任何事之前都是經過策畫、考量的。  
他的女朋友對於情侶間該有的相處模式，只能以一竅不通來形容。這段感情中他始終是比較主動的一方，這一方面是莉莎的個性使然，另一方面也是因為環境所迫。不過羅伊也相當懷疑，縱使兩人的關係能公諸於世，這個性格拘謹、保守、內向害羞的女人，又能主動到哪裡去？  
要讓她主動，先決條件還是她心情好。這不太難，羅伊深諳此道。只要不拖累她的工作進度，她的心情一般不會差到哪裡去。為了凸顯自己的“認真、努力”，他通常會把一些比較不重要的公文、案子推在後面，巧妙地營造一種工作繁多做不完的感覺。接著在副官兼女友開始為了逐漸積累的工作感到躁鬱時，再以火力全開的姿態高速完成工作，加以一個疲倦又不失可憐的表情，讓女友錯認他受了極大工作壓力，亟需她的慰藉。她就會心疼地忍讓他，答應各種素日裡想都不要想的安慰手段，或是主動對他表現親近。  
屢試不爽。

「完成了，辛苦妳了，少校。」羅伊將鋼筆擱下，劈頭就是慰勞她，一臉疼惜地看著她，試圖表達比起自己的辛苦他更在乎她的。  
「謝謝您，長官，您也辛苦了。」莉莎將完成的文件抱起來，準備送交各處室或者歸檔。  
嗯？怎麼沒有預期的效果，她還是那麼平淡，並沒有投來關愛的眼神。是不是沒有清楚表達自己的“辛勞”？羅伊按了按肩頭：  
「整天坐著趕工作，肩膀痠痛呢⋯⋯」  
「下官替您找醫護人員過來，貼些藥膏吧。」  
「不用這麼麻煩，妳替我按一按不就好了。」大概是變化球對性格直接的莉莎而言太高深了，他改投直球。  
「下官還要趕著把這些文件送出去呢，既然完成工作了就請您早點下班吧，我送完文件也要下班了。」  
下官告辭。她行了軍禮接著離開辦公室，完全不在羅伊的理想發展裡面⋯⋯  
他原想莉莎會一臉心疼地替他按一按僵硬的肩膀，問他晚餐想吃什麼？他會回答什麼都好他比較想要品嚐她。他可以偷偷攢著她揉捏自己肩膀的手，將她拉進懷裡軟磨硬泡地要她親吻自己。她會看在自己這麼努力工作的份上，在只剩兩人的辦公室裡就順了他的意。  
結果並沒有，一點都沒有，她還要他自己先下班。

她又不傻，哪些文件是被刻意拖延的她怎麼會看不出來。  
男人用這種招數向自己討要一些優待已不是一天兩天的事，剛開始會被他矇騙，日子久了也知道那都是計畫好的。  
過去順了他的意，是因為她其實也想主動對他好一些。無奈自己總是先一步感到害羞，通常都直接放棄這種念頭。跟著他演一齣戲，也是她給自己找台階，順理成章地表達她平日壓抑起來的對他的眷戀。  
但好像讓他養成壞習慣了，雖然不至於拖延到任何工作進度，他也很有自知的把急迫需要處理或至關重要的案子優先完成。但是這終究不是應該發生的情況，總是這樣自己也變得有點公私不分。所以今晚，她可沒打算順他的意。  
然而她還是不能控制地覺得好像錯過了看見他滿足笑容的機會，心裡有點惋惜。  
她抖了抖懷裡的文件，把快要從手中滑出去的檔案兜回來，決定還是趕快處理完工作下班回家。  
羅伊沒有先下班，而是在辦公室等她回來收拾私人物品，打算一起回家。  
他看見副官回到辦公室，晃悠晃悠地跑到她身邊：「時間差不多了，我們一起上館子吃飯吧？」  
「抱歉，下官今天晚上答應疾風號要做鮮食給他吃了呢。」  
為什麼狗的待遇還比自己好，他臉色鐵青。  
「我也想吃妳做的⋯⋯」  
「可是我只預備了疾風號的食材，我自己打算把昨天的飯菜熱來吃而已。」莉莎收拾完公事包，抬眼對上他無辜可憐的表情：  
「下次吧，今天晚了，也來不及買新的食材。」  
她好像能看見男人的耳朵尾巴垂了下來。  
她故意的，誰讓他使計把工作拖到現在，也是該讓他知道不是每次都會如他所願的。  
「趕快回家吧，明天見，中將。」  
「明天見⋯⋯」

這樣是不是太壞了⋯⋯？  
莉莎正在替疾風號料理晚餐，在心裡思忖著自己算不算在欺負他。  
疾風號趴在廚房門口盯著，一臉期待，與羅伊期待的表情簡直一模一樣。  
畢竟，她也知道自己在感情中較被動，總是他先給予自己滿溢的深情。偶爾給他些甜頭她倒也不是不樂意，原本只是想讓他知道拖延工作不一定能達到他的目的，弄得不好倒好像傷到他了。  
「唉⋯⋯這男人怎麼這麼細膩⋯⋯」  
她聽說男人這種生物不是這樣的，每次見面都在聽蕾貝卡抱怨男朋友有多像根陳年神木，神經大條又不懂浪漫，一點都不主動還要女朋友開口要求。但換成自己這邊，她覺得陳年神木根本是在說她本人。  
食材剛剛丟進滾燙的熱水裡，公寓的大門被鑰匙轉開。有鑰匙的人是誰她不會不知道，安全考量她還是到廚房門口望了一望，疾風號正繞著男人的腳邊打轉。  
「別吃昨天的剩菜，我給妳買了晚餐，一起吃吧？」羅伊拎高手上的紙袋說。  
「沒想到您會跑來，中將。」她掩飾了一下看見男人進門時的愉快，故作輕鬆地說。  
「中將下班了，莉莎。」他邁步走進廚房，拿了碗盤準備將晚餐盛好：「熱水滾出鍋子了。」  
啊啊，莉莎有些分神，忘記剛剛還在瓦斯前面。真不像自己，她發現男人攫獲了她全部的注意力。  
她回到廚房繼續準備疾風號的晚餐，羅伊則準備他們的，兩人並肩著。他沒主動挨過來或出言討便宜，她聞嗅出了其中的鬧彆扭與不開心。但是他不敢明目張膽地表現，畢竟只是事情不順意而已，也不是小孩子了還能在地上打滾哭泣。  
他還是笑著對自己說話，說這家餐廳的哪道餐點是招牌，他特意去買的。不知怎地，她有些心疼。  
這樣就心疼⋯⋯她隨後在心底喟嘆自己的不中用。  
「羅伊⋯⋯」她正幫疾風號吹涼食物。  
「嗯？」他正把兩人的晚餐擺在餐桌上。  
「等下吃飽飯先去洗澡吧⋯髒衣服換下來我幫你洗起來⋯⋯」她不敢抬頭看他，只好看著疾風號的進食秀。  
這下他心情撥雲見日，笑得歡了。

他還是得到了，平日裡想都不要想的安慰手段。  
他看著她香汗淋漓地，跨坐在自己身上滿臉的羞紅，輕輕搖動著。  
她擢起素手想遮擋他的視線：  
「不要⋯⋯一直盯著看⋯⋯」  
能遮住什麼呢？這只是徒勞無功。他促狹地笑起來，捧著她的臀瓣決定自己加速，強烈的刺激令她拱起身子。  
「還是我來吧。」他起身抱住她軟綿的身子，在不分開兩人的情況下換了位置，將她壓回身下。  
鮮少主動讓她的全身都比平常通紅熾熱，羞赧難當更讓她敏感纖細。  
他俯身細吻，推開她的膝頭。在身上肆虐的男人靠得非常近，她能輕易扣住他的頸部，找到那條繃緊的肌肉。  
他的表情時而柔和，時而狂野。既難掩愛戀，更難收慾望。有時候他會用鼻尖與她相摩，再附上幾個深情的親吻。有時候他會將牙關用力咬住，放任自己奔馳衝刺。緊皺的眉頭偶爾會舒展開來，然後在下一次悶哼出聲後又緊緊蹙起。那律動的頻率也許是細小而零碎，又或是綿長而厚重。無論如何，都令她深陷而無可自拔。  
他將臉埋進女人鋪散著美麗金髮的頸肩，克制自己不要一口咬住那香軟可口的纖細肩膀。於是他改了目標，用舌尖探入她敏感的耳廓。她的腰骨與腿部之間有個稱手的角度，使他能緊緊扣住她的下身，使勁傳遞他的強烈愛欲。  
還不夠，不夠得足以令他感到焦慮。大掌掐住她的膝窩，將她的雙腿抬起固定至他的雙肩，無處可逃。粗喘一聲，他挺直自己的腰桿，又是一陣刺搗，惹出她罕有的嬌聲喘息。十指被他交扣，身上還能自由擺動的部位不多，她只能仰頭深深呼吸，或是扭動纖腰拱起身板給男人帶來無盡的愉悅。  
他不小心也會施力過度，然而他通常很快會注意到自己的過失，俯身親吻或抱住她表示歉意。她會報復性的咬他的臉角或鎖骨，又馬上心軟改以輕啃或舔吻。  
舌頭隨即被他纏住，被他貪婪地吸吮著。他在嘴裡無禮地翻攪，卻令她渾欲忘形。  
她紅潤的肌膚彷彿白皙的璞玉包裹著鮮紅的寶石，而她雙頰染上的緋色，更比過夕日彩霞，引他更加嚮往。她的羽睫扇著，那又大又圓的美麗雙眸，總漾著似春水般的柔情，他幾度以為自己跌入其中，無力自救。  
從她閃爍熠熠的眸子滲出的淚水，究竟是喜悅或是苦痛他未曾可知。他們相互索取、探求、吸汲、依存，直到精神融化在被汗水、體液浸濕的被單上，肉體散失在彼此的意識中，再難分出妳我。

「還好嗎？」他的大手輕輕抹去她眼角的水珠，並拉過被子幫她蓋好。  
她沒力氣回答，往他懷裡蹭了一蹭，表達自己的不滿。  
「對不起啦！妳真的太可愛了。」他知道她在埋怨剛剛自己下手不分輕重，明天兩人都要執勤，這下連能不能下床都成問題。  
馬斯坦古將右手往下探，找到她腿部緊繃的肌肉，輕輕按摩。  
鷹之眼這才輕笑表示讚賞，她的細嫩臂膀繞了上來，環抱他的腰桿。  
按摩的位置改到腰部，有些搔癢但還可以忍耐。剛剛那樣被自己箝制，腰部一定也是痠疼得不得了，他將手指拳起順著脊椎線條刮摩，替她鬆一鬆那條肌肉。  
「嗯⋯⋯」她欣然享受男人的服務，每日裡的護衛、訓練，累積了不少疲勞，想不到偶爾被人按摩是這麼舒服的一件事。  
那隻大手再接著往她的肩頸移動，稍稍施力找到肩膀的筋骨揉捏。  
「噢！」  
「很疼嗎？妳的肩膀很緊呢⋯⋯」一定是因為時常需要舉槍的關係，槍桿那麼沈重，對男人而言都是負擔，何況她這麼纖弱的身軀。他倏地越發心疼起來。  
當然霍克愛的體態就一般女性而言不算瘦弱，訓練鍛鍊出不少肌肉線條，但不掩她美麗的軀幹。不過在馬斯坦古眼裡，她就是個纖細柔嫩的女孩，如當年他們初識。  
「大概是因為每天催你趕工作壓力太大了吧⋯⋯」  
他俊秀的臉扭曲。  
「這麼說來都是我的不對囉？」  
她此時還沒發現不對勁，事後她才懊悔自己的鬆懈。  
「那我得想個辦法補償妳呢！」他忍不住那個惡作劇的笑容。  
「什麼⋯⋯啊！」那隻大手握住她的胸，開始搓揉。  
「我覺得這裡也需要好好按摩。」  
「等⋯等一下⋯⋯」然後就沒辦法說話了，他按摩的道具從手掌改為舌頭。  
一直到她的臉龐又染上紅暈，並且喘息不止，他才放開她不再欺負她。  
剛剛已經讓她很辛苦，他無意再加深她的疲倦。  
他輕輕捏著她的下巴，深情吻她。退開後，再用他如無垠宇宙般的黑色眼眸將她吸入，她親眼看著自己跌進去，再也不能逃脫。  
他總是這樣，讓她沒辦法真的對他生氣計較。  
眼看霍克愛只是低頭把通紅的臉往他心口埋入，他知道自己得逞了，女王殿下沒有生氣。雖然與自己預期的發展過程不一樣，但他一整天的營算計畫終究還是得逞了。她的脆弱羞恥心面對他的厚顏無恥，後者往往勝出。  
她本來想趁自己還醒著，告訴他不需要如此用盡心機拖延工作，這一切她也想要的。但轉念一想，要是不與他逢場作戲，要她主動還真的是要她的命。也罷，只要不是太誇張，她決定以後還是順著他，也順從自己的本心。意識隨著呼吸的頻率漸漸淡去，她起了睡意。  
羅伊順著她的頭型，輕輕撫摸她細緻優雅的髮絲。  
「睡吧，莉莎。」又在額頭烙下一枚炙人的吻。  
多麼安詳寧靜的夜晚，多麼醉人舒心的時分。  
馬斯坦古靜靜地等她先睡著，才不捨地閉上眼睛，在腦海裡反覆摹想這個他最珍愛的女人的種種美妙，直到他也被睡意擊敗。


End file.
